Entre anjos e demônios
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Ele era apenas um garoto, corrompido pelo ódio e sobrecarregado. E eu sabia que a única forma de salvá-lo de si mesmo era fazer com que ele amasse." Fanfic para o projeto Filthy Tales 2.0, do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.


**Título:** Entre anjos e demônios.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Nota:** Fanfic escrita para o projeto Filthy Tales 2.0, com a citação da _danona23_ e betada pela Deh Malfoy e Lily Fifi LaFolle (Muito obrigada as duas, suas lindas!). Está confuso, sim, mas quem disse que eu sou uma pessoa coerente? Qualquer dúvida, perguntem-me. Eu espero que vocês gostem, de qualquer jeito (Eu sempre espero que vocês gostem, é minha assinatura).

* * *

**ENTRE ANJOS E DEMÔNIOS**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

Entrei na igreja trouxa, fazendo o sinal da cruz no peito, abençoando-me. O lugar estava vazio, já que era uma terça-feira monótona e ninguém iria se confessar naquele dia – sempre achei incrível o quanto as pessoas dizem ser tão devotas e não tiram um minuto para _falar com Deus_. Fui até o altar, pegando uma vela branca perto do confessionário e a acendi, indo me ajoelhar perante a estátua de Jesus que agonizava em seu silêncio eterno. Com a vela nas mãos, comecei a observar as imagens retratadas nos vitrais, e uma delas me chamou a atenção: A de um anjo.

Anjos me faziam lembrar Draco Malfoy, motivo que me fez vir confessar hoje, neste dia nublado. Por que havia uma guerra, e essa foi a única forma que encontrei de me purificar e me manter preparada para o que estava por vir. Precisava tirar forças de algo que não existia e que eu, supostamente, não acreditava.

Draco Malfoy era um demônio da pior espécie, pois era um demônio disfarçado de anjo. Sim, porque tudo nele me lembrava os anjos retratados nos vitrais das igrejas.

Os cabelos loiros e brilhantes pareciam macios ao toque, como seda. Um dia sonhei com Malfoy e eu estava com as mãos em seus cabelos, e a sensação de escorregar os dedos pelos fios de ouro era maravilhosa – mas eu acordei e o sonho se dissipou. Sobraram poucas imagens dele, mas a sensação permanece em mim até hoje.

O corpo magro e sem muitos atrativos me lembravam a inocência, pois ninguém vê anjos musculosos, porque isso atrai ao desejo, e o desejo é a introdução do pecado, e anjos não pecam. Os corpos dos anjos traziam a sensação de estar perto da graça de Deus e era isso que importava.

Sua voz lembrava o canto dos querubins que eu tanto imaginei. Procurei em todos os lugares alguém com uma voz tão suave quanto a dele, mas não achei. Como poderia? As vozes dos anjos não poderiam ser iguais as de meros mortais (mesmo que da boca dele só saísse ofenças).

E seus olhos. Eu sempre me perdi nesse azul singular que eram seus olhos. Um azul acinzentado único, que me fascinava da maneira mais estranha possível. Os olhos dele eram um espelho e ele era o espelho de seus olhos. Singular igual ao azul acinzentado que me fascinava.

Ele era o espelho de seus olhos, e seus olhos eram um inverno infinito, que queimava e machucava quem olhasse diretamente para eles. E desse jeito, ele era único.

O conjunto disso tudo me fazia lembra o anjo perfeito, mas a essência de má fé que vinha de Malfoy corrompia o que eu havia imaginado, revelando seu demônio. Tudo nele parece lembrar bondade e esperança, mas o que a máscara cobre é um ser desleal e injusto – porém fui eu que provei que Malfoy não poderia ser nem anjo, nem demônio. Ele era humano, ele sofria, ele traía e eu o amava de um jeito tão distorcido que maculava tudo o que eu acreditava.

Sempre me imaginei amando alguém de bom coração ou que fosse tão racional quanto eu, mas chega um momento em que os conceitos, o certo e o errado se perdem. Amar não tem sentido. Amar Malfoy pelas suas fraquezas, pela sua humanidade é insano demais para qualquer mente humana compreender, e eu buscava uma resposta na fé que eu não tinha.

Eu não sei se aquilo que eu sentia era amor, mas eu sabia que não era pena. Vê-lo chorando no banheiro fez com que a minha compaixão natural assumisse graus elevados demais para a minha mente tão racional entender. Quando me aproximei, sem pensar, os olhos invernais me encaravam com tanta dor que eu vi o anjo e o demônio que eu havia criado em Malfoy desaparecerem. Ele não era mais a imagem que eu projetei em minha mente durante todos esses anos, os extremos do bem e do mal intercalados em sua figura e caráter. Ele era apenas um garoto, corrompido pelo ódio e sobrecarregado. E eu sabia que a única forma de salvá-lo de si mesmo era fazer com que ele amasse.

E depois disso, tudo se tornou confuso demais para entender, pois não era mais a Murta que o consolava, e sim _eu_. Consolava Malfoy de um jeito tão estranho quanto aquele sentimento que criei. Consolava-o com olhares de compreensão e um simples roçar de mãos, tentando mostrar naqueles gestos de que ele não estava sozinho. Não poderia deixá-lo se afundar no ódio, assim o demônio se enraizaria ainda mais em sua alma e o anjo se perderia para sempre, assim como a sua humanidade.

Nunca conversávamos quando nos encontrávamos. Eram apenas lágrimas, olhares de compreensão e contatos físicos mínimos, as únicas coisas que nos permitíamos fazer – ele por conta do seu nojo, eu por conta do medo de que ele explodisse. E nesses encontros eu também descobri que os olhos de Malfoy seriam um inverno para sempre, mas que agora eles aqueciam de um jeito frio. Que o azul acinzentado de seus olhos sempre me lembraria neve grudada na janela, escorregando lentamente, mas aquecia-me por dentro saber que nesse inverno eu teria um braço e um copo de chocolate quente para me esquentar – e isso não poderia ser classificado como outra coisa senão absurdo.

O amor que eu criei não o libertou. Ele não chegou a matar Dumbledore – Snape o fez, a maior traição de todas. Harry provou-se certo em sua obsessão por Malfoy – ele estava criando algo realmente maligno. Eu me despedacei ao ouvir aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma paz me invadir: O amor que eu criei não podia libertá-lo (_ele já estava preso demais naquela missão_) mas foi o suficiente para que ele repensasse nos seus atos. E no final, o anjo conquistou um pouco de espaço e a humanidade não foi perdida.

Fechei os olhos, selando meus pensamentos desconexos. Levantei, deixando a vela aos pés de Jesus, pedindo que, quando dela sobrasse apenas a cera derretida, meus desejos de me manter limpa daquele amor irracional e de que Draco se livrasse do seu ódio fosse realizado. Fui até o confessionário, fechando a cortina. O padre já estava lá.

– Perdoe-me, padre, porque pequei.

– Diga-me seus pecados e Deus a perdoará.

– Eu amo alguém que não posso amar, padre.

– Por que você não pode amá-lo, filha?

– Por que eu ainda o odeio, assim como ele também me odeia.

O padre demorou alguns minutos para responder. O que eu disse estava confuso, mas era a mais pura verdade.

– O que houve entre vocês dois, filha?

– Nada, apenas ódio e compreensão demais.

– E por que você o ama, então?

– Por que eu vi o que ele realmente era.

– É um ato muito nobre amar quem deveria odiar. Passar por cima das diferenças. Diga-me, filha, qual é o fundamento do seu ódio?

– Nós acreditamos em causas diferentes. Se ele trair sua causa... – Eu parei para pensar no que iria dizer. Era óbvio que Malfoy iria morrer se ele tornasse um integrante da Ordem. E ainda mais óbvio que ele _nunca_ faria isso. – Irá sofrer muito. E se eu trair a minha causa, estarei indo contra meus melhores amigos, minhas crenças e isto é uma coisa que eu nunca faria.

– Você não pecou, filha, não chegou a consumar seus desejos. Porém reze, sua fé irá iluminar teu caminho.

– Obrigada, padre.

Saí do confessionário, percebendo que aquela conversa não havia servido de nada. Não me sentia limpa, não havia recebido nenhum sinal divino. Ajoelhei-me perante a estátua novamente, fechando os olhos com força e entrelaçando minhas mãos em forma de prece.

_Por favor, faça com que esta guerra acabe. Faça com que esse amor não seja a minha perdição. Faça com que Malfoy se salve. Faça tudo ficar bem, é tudo o que eu peço._

Minha mãe me dizia que para Deus tudo era pequeno, que ele tinha o poder absoluto. Parar com aquela guerra teria que ser pequeno também, só assim eu poderia ter esperanças de continuar ao lado de meus amigos. Agarrar-me a aquele pequeno fio de fé era tudo o que eu tinha.

Fiquei na igreja durante todo o tempo em que a vela queimou. Quando não sobrou mais pavio, recolhi seus restos, jogando-o na lixeira mais próxima. Saí da igreja me sentindo vazia, de um jeito que eu não posso definir. O dia estava escurecendo, e o céu estava em tonalidades de cinza cor de tempestade e azul índigo. Malfoy voltou a minha mente, o lugar onde ele nunca havia deixado de estar.

Sabia que meus desejos se completariam. Meu amor era irracional, mas não deixava de ser amor. Não tinha como tirar o amor, porque o amor é essência, e quando você sente, não tem como tirá-lo. E apenas o amor pode salvar. E Draco precisava de salvação, e sua salvação era eu.

Sorri. E no final, tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Nota:** É merecedora de reviews?


End file.
